


Roselia Chatfic

by shiftt, Talcy



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, LIME skin, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftt/pseuds/shiftt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talcy/pseuds/Talcy
Summary: So I tried doing a chatfic with a LIME skin and oh my God am I so bad at doing conversations with people.
Comments: 71
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sample, I'm really bad at doing my own conversations. I really need a real person to talk here.

**Yukina**

lisa

**Lisa**

What is it, Yukina?

**Yukina**

wheres our icons

**Lisa**

I don't know how to do the icons, unfortunately

**Sayo**

What is this?

**Yukina**

a group chat

**Sayo**

I know, I'm asking why do we have a group chat.

**Lisa**

Hi Sayo! I made this group chat so we talk about stuff!

**Sayo**

And what kind of stuff?

**Lisa**

I dunno, sexting?

**Ako**

Lisa-nee what's sexting?

**Sayo**

You don't need to know, Udagawa-san.

**Lisa**

Wanna DM, Ako?

**Sayo**

Imai-san I swear

**Lisa**

I'm kidding I'm kidding~ Of course I wouldn't do it… probably

**Rinko**

What is happening here (・ω・)

**Yukina**

wassup pure

**Ako**

Hi Rinrin!

**Rinko**

Hi Ako-chan! (´∀｀)

**Yukina**

damn i got ignored press f in the chat sisters 😩

**Ako**

F

**Sayo**

When did Minato-san started speaking like this, Imai-san?

**Lisa**

Lmao I dunno

**Lisa**

I ain't her fairy God parents dear

**Ako**

Lisa-nee you watch that cartoon?

**Lisa**

Not really

**Yukina**

bruh that show

**Sayo**

This group chat is just new yet I'm already hating it.

**Lisa**

SAYO DON'T LEAVEEE

**Lisa**

I'LL SEND YOU MY THIGHS LATER

**Sayo**

…

**Yukina**

oh wtf sayo you dog

**Ako**

Oh damn that's lewd Sayo-san

**Sayo**

Did you just call me a dog?

**Yukina**

clear as daylight

**Rinko**

G-Guys don't fight…! ( ﾟдﾟ)

**Ako**

Rinrin did you just stammer in chat?

**Yukina**

enough pure

**Lisa**

Rinko you're too pure uwu

**Sayo**

No, Imai-san


	2. Chapter 2

**cat lover**

lisa why does our icons look like shit

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

I don't know how to change the icons but atleast I know how to change the colors

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

You should atleast appreciate it smh

**Sayo**

What the fuck is that name.

**RinRin**

(´・ω・)

**cat lover**

degen hours

**Demon Princess Ako**

Oh Lisa-nee wtf

**Sayo**

Imai-san change your damn name right now.

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Sayo, how's my butt in this pic? 

**Sayo**

…

**Sayo**

It's okay.

**cat lover**

damnnn thats a nice ass

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

… Really

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Just okay?!

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

SAYO THEY'RE MY TREASURES

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

I'M COMING OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND LET YOU FONDLE THEM ALL YOU WANT RIGHT NOW

**cat lover**

how come sayo is the only one getting the ass

**cat lover**

i want too smh

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

No Yukina

**Sayo**

Imai-san why do you sound like you want to get raped?

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

I mean, I wouldn't mind if it's you tbh

**Demon Princess Ako**

Thots everywhere

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Ako how dare you

**cat lover**

its true doe

**Demon Princess Ako**

UwU

**LICK SAYO UWU**

SAYO WHY IS YOUR DOOR LOCKED OPEN UP

**cat lover**

bruh moment

**Demon Princess Ako**

Holy shit Lisa-nee ur fast

**cat lover**

lmao wanna get laid so badly

**Demon Princess Ako**

TRUE

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Yukina shut up

**Sayo**

You're not going inside my house you're gonna fucking rape me.

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

HAHAHAH HINA GAVE ME THE KEYS

**Sayo**

God is dead.

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

I wanna have babies with you uwu

**cat lover**

rip sayo raped in hokkaido

**Demon Princess Ako**

😂

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Aight guys see ya gonna enter Sayo's room now

**cat lover**

lmao wheres sayo

**Sayo**

God is just dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rinko was too pure I didn't let her see the chat you're welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a convo with my mentally retarded friends and oh boy do I love them

**cat lover**

ligma died of sayo

**Demon Princess Ako**

What's Sayo

**cat lover**

a virgin

**Demon Princess Ako**

LMAO

**Sadness Metronome**

I fucking hate you Minato-san.

**cat lover**

LMAO GOTTEM

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Hey Sayo~

**Sadness Metronome**

What do you want, Imai-san?

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Did ya have fun last night~?

**cat lover**

oh shid sayo actually got the puss

**cat lover**

damn i envy you

**Demon Princess Ako**

Same 😔

**Sadness Metronome**

First, I was rather traumatized.

**Sadness Metronome**

Second, don't you ever show up in rehearsals tomorrow, Minato-san.

**RinRin**

Who's going to be our vocalist then, Hikawa-san…? (・Д・)ノ

**Sadness Metronome**

Me.

**cat lover**

bruh your voice sucks tho

**Sadness Metronome**

I know.

**cat lover**

wait you actually agree

**Sadness Metronome**

Yes, that's why I'm gonna fucking rip off your vocal chords.

**Demon Princess Ako**

Now this is an Avengers level threat

**cat lover**

i almost peed on my panties

**Sadness Metronome**

We don't need to fucking know that.

**RinRin**

Guys don't fight! (´Д` ) Hikawa-san maybe you can forgive her…?

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Oh pure

**cat lover**

rinko i love you

**RinRin**

I don't though

**RinRin**

(・∀・)

**Demon Princess Ako**

OH SHIT THAT'S A BIG OOF RIGHT THERE

**cat lover**

guess ill die

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Yukina

**cat lover**

what

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

You okay there

**cat lover**

bruh do i look okay after getting roasted like a burnt marshmallow

**Demon Princess Ako**

Not even flex tape can fix that

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

TRUE

**cat lover**

you don't have to do that to me smh

**RinRin**

(・ω・)

**Sadness Metronome**

You all are going to hell.

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Hey don't include me

**Sadness Metronome**

And why shouldn't you?

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Because I love you?

**Demon Princess Ako**

Damn that was smooth

**Sadness Metronome**

How about no.

**cat lover**

bruuuh

**cat lover**

f

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

And I was just gonna send you a pic of me in my swimsuit

**Demon Princess Ako**

THOT

**Sadness Metronome**

…

**cat lover**

sayo.exe has stopped working

**Sadness Metronome**

I fucking hate myself.

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Perhaps you wanna see it personally~?

**cat lover**

wowowowo hol up

**cat lover**

this aint teen and up audiences anymore

**Demon Princess Ako**

I wanna see more tho

**cat lover**

same

**cat lover**

continue please

**RinRin**

Umm…

**cat lover**

oh wait kick this pure uwu bean first

**cat lover**

shes too innocent

**Demon Princess Ako**

Wait don't

**Sadness Metronome**

Imai-san there's Shirokane-san here.

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Don't you want Rinko to discover a new world

**Sadness Metronome**

…

**Sadness Metronome**

I'm leaving.

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Yeet there goes my love life

**cat lover**

sad meow hours

**Demon Princess Ako**

True

**Demon Princess Ako**

Still a thot tho

**Demon Princess Ako**

😂

**cat lover**

TRUE

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Stop calling me a thot smh

**cat lover**

make me

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Okie dokie you ain't getting two weeks worth of cookies

**cat lover**

oh wtf

**Demon Princess Ako**

Now that's just sad

**cat lover**

i wish to die

**Sadness Metronome**

Very well then.

**cat lover**

oh bitch wtf

**cat lover**

im kidding

**Demon Princess Ako**

Hi kidding I'm Ako owo

**cat lover**

haha very funny

**Sadness Metronome**

Minato-san can you please open the door?

**cat lover**

oh sure wait right there

**cat lover**

wait hol up

**Demon Princess Ako**

Yeah she's a goner

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Can't agree more

**cat lover**

wtf where did you fucking got that axe

**Sadness Metronome**

How did you know I was carrying an axe?

**cat lover**

bruh check my window

**cat lover**

dont you throw that shit at my window

**Sadness Metronome**

Then open up your door.

**Demon Princess Ako**

Rip who's gonna prepare Yukina-san's burial

**cat lover**

lisa save me from your psychopathic girlfriend

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

I'm busy though

**Sadness Metronome**

Who said Imai-san's my girlfriend?

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

Ouch…

**Demon Princess Ako**

F

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

You don't have to say that smh Sayo

**cat lover**

oh yeah nice icons btw lisa

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

OwO Thanks~

**Demon Princess Ako**

When did you change it Lisa-nee?

**LICK ME SAYO UWU**

After doing "it" with Sayo

**Sadness Metronome**

We didn't do "it" Imai-san.

**cat lover**

sayo you dog

**Sadness Metronome**

I'm ending this chat here so I can kill Minato-san.

**cat lover**

worth it


	4. Chapter 4

**SAYOLISASTAN**

WASSUP FUCKERS I MANAGED TO GET IN

**lets yeet this wheat**

lisa san how could you not invite me hereee

**cat lover**

what the fuck how did you mfs get in here

**SAYOLISASTAN**

BITCH I HACKED IN

**cat lover**

@Demon Princess Ako call the fucking cops

**Demon Princess Ako**

On it!

**SAYOLISASTAN**

WAIT DONT

**Sadness Metronome**

Hina what are you doing here???

**Sadness Metronome**

And for God's sake what is that name?

**Sayo's Poteto**

Sayo can't you see?

**Sayo's Poteto**

She supports trans rights!

**Sadness Metronome**

I don't care.

**Sadness Metronome**

And change your damn name also.

**SAYOLISASTAN**

HI LISACCHI

**Nanami**

Hi!

**SAYOLISASTAN**

Wait wtf what are you doing here

**lets yeet this wheat**

yo hina senpai did you forget

**lets yeet this wheat**

thats our son

**Sayo's Poteto**

You mean daughter?

**lets yeet this wheat**

thank you google very cool

**SAYOLISASTAN**

wait really?

**Nanami**

Wait really?

**lets yeet this wheat**

ye

**lets yeet this wheat**

shes also aya san and chisato sans child

**lets yeet this wheat**

just look at her smug face and sleepy as shit eyes

**lets yeet this wheat**

just like mine

**lets yeet this wheat**

her hair is like chisato sans and aya sans combine

**lets yeet this wheat**

her eyes are like aya sans

**lets yeet this wheat**

and her brain is like yours

**lets yeet this wheat**

except she makes better use of it

**SAYOLISASTAN**

holy shit moca-chan ur right

**lets yeet this wheat**

though I dont remember us having a foursome

**Demon Princess Ako**

diqbfkkcoqnfnsl

**Nanami**

Wait really?

**lets yeet this wheat**

ye really

**Sayo's Poteto**

Wait Sayo really?

**Sadness Metronome**

How the fuck should I know?

**cat lover**

aoba san why didnt you invite me to your foursome it could have been a fivesome

**SAYOLISASTAN**

oajwncpawhfjspa

**Nanami**

Wait so uh

**Nanami**

Who's hole did I came out?

**Sadness Metronome**

What the fuck.

**Demon Princess Ako**

KSKSBCOSWNDOZ

**Demon Princess Ako**

I'M WHEEZING

**lets yeet this wheat**

i dunno

**lets yeet this wheat**

i checked my puss it doesnt look like u came outta it

**cat lover**

ICKANSKCPAN LMAO

**SAYOLISASTAN**

KSLCKSPXKDWM

**Sayo's Poteto**

NO SHAME NO SHAME

**SAYOLISASTAN**

TRUE

**lets yeet this wheat**

how about you hina-senpai

**Sadness Metronome**

Hina I swear if you answer this question I will strangle you.

**SAYOLISASTAN**

LMAO weren't you doing it to me in the bathroom last tuesday

**lets yeet this wheat**

INCEST INCEST

**Nanami**

Oh damn another mother.

**Demon Princess Ako**

Fucker

**lets yeet this wheat**

nice

**cat lover**

incest wincest

**Sadness Metronome**

Minato-san you're disgusting.

**Sadness Metronome**

Nothing happened in the bathroom for fuck's sake.

**Sayo's Poteto**

Phew thank God

**Sayo's Poteto**

Your virginity is reserved to me uwu

**lets yeet this wheat**

lmao virgin

**lets yeet this wheat**

virgin in chat

**SAYOLISASTAN**

true cant relate

**Sadness Metronome**

What?

**SAYOLISASTAN**

what

**cat lover**

oh shit busted

**Sadness Metronome**

Hina let go of your damn phone right now.

**Sadness Metronome**

We will talk.

**SAYOLISASTAN**

ahhh shit who's gonna prepare for my burial

**lets yeet thiis wheat**

nah ur fine no need for fancy burials

**lets yeet this wheat**

we have the well at haneoka

**SAYOLISASTAN**

oh true


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the most original ideas in making unoriginal works

**[Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina]**

**Boppity Zap!**

Onee-chan

**Boppity Zap!**

Onee-chan

**Sadness Metronome**

What do you want?

**Boppity Zap!**

Is a duck a predator?

You can't reply to this conversation. Learn More

**[Roselia Chatfic]**

**Boppity Zap!**

@Sayo's Wife

**Boppity Zap!**

@Sayo's Wife

**Sayo's Wife**

What is it, Hina?

**Sayo's Wife**

It's 2 am

**Boppity Zap!**

Onee-chan blocked me

**Sayo's Wife**

What why?

**Boppity Zap!**

duck.jpg

**lets yeet this wheat**

LMAO

**Sadness Metronome**

Who asks a question like that at 2 am?!

**Cursed child**

✋

**Sadness Metronome**

…

**Sadness Metronome**

I was really meant to suffer here.

**Boppity Zap!**

I couldn't sleep cuz I kept thinking about it

**Boppity Zap!**

I was just making sure

**lets yeet this wheat**

yeah sayo san shes just making sure smh

**cat lover**

why are rinkos boobs so god damn big

**Sadness Metronome**

Why are you asking this question here??

**cat lover**

cant sleep

**Demon Princess Ako**

Maybe cuz she likes milk?

**lets yeet this wheat**

you got a point

**cat lover**

then how about uehara san

**lets yeet this wheat**

all of her calories goes to her boobs obviously

**Sayo's Wife**

Really? Why aren't your boobs as big as Himari then, Moca?

**lets yeet this wheat**

you see

**lets yeet this wheat**

i have a seperate stomach for bread

**Sayo's Wife**

Separate

**lets yeet this wheat**

thank you google very cool

**lets yeet this wheat**

and i dont want big boobs

**lets yeet this wheat**

theyll give me back pains

**Sayo's Wife**

Oh true

**lets yeet this wheat**

minato san is flat af

**cat lover**

i mean

**cat lover**

i wont deny it but

**cat lover**

sayo is flat as shit too

**Sadness Metronome**

Fuck you.

**lets yeet this wheat**

LMAO

**cat lover**

see

**cat lover**

she aint denying it

**Sayo's Wife**

Hey that's not true!

**Sayo's Wife**

I've fondled Sayo's boobs before!

**lets yeet this wheat**

damn

**lets yeet this wheat**

how did it feel

**Sayo's Wife**

It's firm yet soft

**Sayo's Wife**

They're like marshmallows!

**Sadness Metronome**

I swear to God if you keep talking…

**Sayo's Wife**

They also look like mochi!

**lets yeet this wheat**

damn

**Boppity Zap!**

Oh shit Lisa-nee did you do the sucky sucky

**lets yeet this wheat**

👉👌💦😩

**cat lover**

xhakxbwmxown

**Demon Princess Ako**

JCKANDNWLCMWN

**Sadness Metronome**

Fuck you all I'm going back to sleep.

**lets yeet this wheat**

yo ako chin

**lets yeet this wheat**

@Demon Princess Ako

**Demon Princess Ako**

What is it?

**lets yeet this wheat**

have you ever touched rinko sans boobs before

**Sadness Metronome**

Aoba-san that's inappropriate.

**lets yeet this wheat**

shut up virgin

**cat lover**

OH SHII

**cat lover**

APPLY COLD WATER TO BURN

**Boppity Zap!**

DAMNNN

**Demon Princess Ako**

NOT EVEN FLEX TAPE CAN FIX THAT

**Sadness Metronome**

That's it I'm going back to sleep.

**Sayo's Wife**

Moca you don't have to do that to her smh

**lets yeet this wheat**

you know i have to do it to em lisa san

**lets yeet this wheat**

…

**lets yeet this wheat**

hina senpai can i squish ur orbs

**cat lover**

wtf

**[Hikawa Sayo, Minato Yukina]**

**cat lover**

sayo

**Sadness Metronome**

What.

**cat lover**

donald duck is a duck right

**Sadness Metronome**

Obviously.

**cat lover**

have you ever seen a duck

**cat lover**

they have no ass

**Sadness Metronome**

Please stop.

**cat lover**

no but like

**cat lover**

goofy has an ass right

**cat lover**

so that means he has an ass crack

**cat lover**

meanwhile

**cat lover**

donald has a beak right

**cat lover**

so he can just kinda insert it in you know

**cat lover**

since goofy cant eat donalds ass

**cat lover**

its gotta be the other way around

**cat lover**

tho i guess goofy could stick his dong inside donalds asshole

**cat lover**

cuz he does have an asshole

**cat lover**

tho it might be uncomfortable

**cat lover**

since its kinda low you know

**cat lover**

and with all honesty

**cat lover**

donald strikes me as a top

**Sadness Metronome**

Shut the fuck up you disgusting piece of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to make a groupchat so I can tell you guys how much of a degenerate I am and how bad I make fan fics comment down below


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I got my inspiration dead for no reason you're welcome
> 
> hi im shift, uh im co-creator woohoo. hope you enjoy
> 
> shift - lisa  
> flower - ako

**[Imai Lisa and Udagawa Ako]**

**Demon Princess Ako**

Lisa-nee, what's sexting?

**Sayo's Wife**

You don't need to know, Ako

**Demon Princess Ako**

Come on Lisa-nee

**Demon Princess Ako**

Ako is old you know

**Sayo's Wife**

Okay boomer

**Demon Princess Ako**

WAIT NO NOT AS OLD AS A BOOMER

**Sayo's Wife**

Okay loomer

**Demon Princess Ako**

Wait what's a loomer

**Sayo's Wife**

Loli boomer

**Demon Princess Ako**

Oh okay

**Demon Princess Ako**

Works for me

**Sayo's Wife**

Why do you want to know what's sexting is, anyways?

**Demon Princess Ako**

Cuz

**Demon Princess Ako**

Ako curious

**Sayo's Wife**

Fine fine

**Sayo's Wife**

But if you tell anyone that I told you about this

**Sayo's Wife**

Those cookies I made will never see the light of day again

**Demon Princess Ako**

Ako promises

**Demon Princess Ako**

Sort of

**Sayo's Wife**

Well okay then

**Sayo's Wife**

Hopefully, Tomoe won't come to my house trying to kill me

**Sayo's Wife**

Anyways!

**Sayo's Wife**

Do you even know what sex means?

**Demon Princess Ako**

Of course

**Sayo's Wife**

Explain

**Demon Princess Ako**

You got me there

**Sayo's Wife**

I thought so too

**Demon Princess Ako**

OH WAIT

**Demon Princess Ako**

AKO REMEMBERS SOMETHING MOCA-CHIN SAID ABOUT SEX

**Sayo's Wife**

Oh no

**Sayo's Wife**

What did Moca told you?

**Demon Princess Ako**

She said it's when you put the cucumber inside the peach

**Demon Princess Ako**

Ako didn't get it but Ako said okay anyways

**Sayo's Wife**

PFFT MOCA

**Demon Princess Ako**

Is that what sex means Lisa-nee?

**Sayo's Wife**

Well yes but actually no

**Sayo's Wife**

Anyways, I'll show you the male diagram

**Sayo's Wife**

hotdog.pdf

**Demon Princess Ako**

OH MY GOD

**Demon Princess Ako**

MY EYES

**Demon Princess Ako**

WTF IS THAT

**Sayo's Wife**

As you can see

**Sayo's Wife**

They shove that thing inside your pee pee hole and

**Demon Princess Ako**

NO STOP

**Sayo's Wife**

When they're gonna explode inside your pee pee hole, some mayo comes out of it

**Demon Princess Ako**

OH MY GOD

**Sayo's Wife**

So sexting is basically like that

**Sayo's Wife**

Except you text those to the person instead of actually doing it

**Sayo's Wife**

Do you know what a virgin is?

**Demon Princess Ako**

Oh like Sayo-san?

**Sayo's Wife**

Well not exactly anymore~

**Demon Princess Ako**

JCKSBDOXJWN

**Demon Princess Ako**

I hereby declare that I am now mentally scarred

**Sayo's Wife**

Do you understand now?

**Demon Princess Ako**

I wish I didn't actually

**Demon Princess Ako**

Thank you very much, Lisa-nee

**Sayo's Wife**

No problem

**Sayo's Wife**

But atleast it's not a 69 year old man teaching you this~

**Demon Princess Ako**

PLEASE STOP

**Sayo's Wife**

AND SPEAKING OF 69

**Demon Princess Ako**

NOOO

**[Hikawa Sayo and Hikawa Hina]**

**Boppity Zap!**

Onee-chan

**Sadness Metronome**

What do you want this time?

**Boppity Zap!**

Is cereal a soup?

You can't reply to this conversation. Learn More

**[Roselia Chatfic]**

**cat lover**

Bottom text


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, shift here, here's my first work for this fanfic, hope you enjoy! constructive criticism is always accepted in the comments. 
> 
> shift - yukina  
> flower - moca

**[Aoba Moca and Minato Yukina]**

**lets yeet this wheat**

minato-san

**yukinyan**

aoba-san

**lets yeet this wheat**

do you prefer thighs or boobs

**yukinyan**

simple

**yukinyan**

both treasures are to be appreciated

**lets yeet this wheat**

ah

**lets yeet this wheat**

woman of culture as well

**lets yeet this wheat**

just asking but

**lets yeet this wheat**

what do you think about lisa-sans thighs

**lets yeet this wheat**

cuz

**lets yeet this wheat**

they look thicc af

**yukinyan**

true

**yukinyan**

sayo is lucky

**yukinyan**

but too bad shes dense af

**lets yeet this wheat**

TRUE

**yukinyan**

i have many regrets

**lets yeet this wheat**

can tell

**yukinyan**

maybe rinko is more of her speed

**lets yeet this wheat**

nah

**lets yeet this wheat**

i think hina-senpai

**yukinyan**

incest wincest

**lets yeet this wheat**

incest wincest

**yukinyan**

did we just say that at the same time

**lets yeet this wheat**

bruh are we sisters

**yukinyan**

we even talk about rinkos boobs

**lets yeet this wheat**

TRUE

**lets yeet this wheat**

hii-chans boobs are no different too

**yukinyan**

uehara-san and rinko are well endowed

**yukinyan**

and then you have us flat earthers

**yukinyan**

flat is justice

**lets yeet this wheat**

hear hear

**lets yeet this wheat**

a certain moca-chan once said

**lets yeet this wheat**

while big boobs may always fill ones hands

**lets yeet this wheat**

flat boobs will always fill ones heart

**yukinyan**

damn

**yukinyan**

wise words

**yukinyan**

though rinko's definitely fill my hands

**lets yeet this wheat**

LMAO SAME

**[Roselia Chatfic]**

**yukinyan**

okay so

**yukinyan**

while i was walking home

**yukinyan**

i saw two cats

**Sayo's Wife**

Were they cute?

**yukinyan**

of course

**Sayo's Wife**

That's cute~

**yukinyan**

they were both doing the 👉👌💦💦😩😩

**Sayo's Wife**

Oh nevermind

**Sayo's Wife**

I take back what I said earlier

**lets yeet this wheat**

LMAO

**yukinyan**

and i lowkey got turned on

**Boppity Zap!**

ICNWNCLAJWN

**Sadness Metronome**

@yukinyan Your father should have worn a condom so you were never born.

**yukinyan**

sayo youre turning me on again stop

**Sayo's Wife**

JSJCNWKCOSN

**Boppity Zap!**

HOL UP

**lets yeet this wheat**

damn

**lets yeet this wheat**

didnt know minato-san was a masochist

**Sadness Metronome**

You were a mistake.

**yukinyan**

yes tell me more

**Sadness Metronome**

🖕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! anyways, now regarding the group chatfic scenario. we are looking for 1 more member so we can start the chatfic in full force. last 2 chapters have been dms so we can set up shop for a smooth release and I hope you understand. if you are interested in joining, leave ur dump fb account link in the comments. Thank you!!! 
> 
> UPDATE: member slot taken, roselia group chatfic can now begin in full force!
> 
> From this chapter onwards, I will be taking over this fanfic under flower's supervision as he has many unfinished works that he would like to complete (truth or dare part 5 incoming gamers). So I hope that you enjoy my works in his place! thats all for tonight. 
> 
> adios!
> 
> our current roster  
> shift - rinko (RinRin)  
> flower (stand-in) - lisa (Sayo's Wife)  
> curanos - yukina (yukinyan)  
> talcy - sayo (Sadness Metronome)


	8. UPDATES (no fanfic sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on the current situation between us.

Hey! Its been awhile, if you've forgotten me, I'm shiftt, co-author of Roselia Chatfic along with V4Flower (when she was still around). I'm here to talk about some updates between our "crew" and how its been going. I'll make this short and sweet, because I don't want an essay interrupting your fanfic reading, so ill get started. 

Firstly, to address the elephant in the room which is the sudden disappearance of V4Flower and the handing of all her fanfics to Talcy. I have gotten back into contact with her a while back and she is doing ok. She left AO3 because of private reasons in which I don't even know the full story of yet but I can assure you she is doing better than ever. Though her decision to leave AO3 is definitely influenced by the fact that she has plenty of jobs throughout the day. I've been there for her every step of the way and I can assure you she is happy and healthy. 

Secondly, on the state of this fanfiction in particular. Roselia Chatfic has been a favourite of ours and we do not want to give up on it, its just that with our varying schedules we haven't even been able to spend time together, let alone continue this. Personally, I am in my Junior 1 year and I have new electives I have to get accustomed to and I would like to focus on them. Flower on the other hand has started her third or fourth year in college (i dont remember lmao), and also has jobs she must tend to. Henceforth, neither of us have had the energy to continue on this fanfic, but I promise we shall return to it eventually. Now I have sadly lost connections with Talcy and Curanose (if you two are reading this, hmu on discord if you still want to continue this i think i added you.) but I assume that they're well too. 

Lastly, to you, thank you for reading what was me and flower's attempt to be funny - I promise you we've gotten better - and I hope you've enjoyed every character that we throw into the chat. From daily uploads to just disappearing without anything, we've always randomly talked about reviving it but that's still on the backburner for now for the reason stated above. I'm sorry for interrupting your fanfic read and I hope you will wait for us to come back to entertain you. I promise of it.

Regards,  
shiftt

P.S ill delete this after we decide to revive it, so if this gets deleted, it means that we have decided to revive it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was long overdue but I kept abstaining but today I felt like I should give some updates into the plans for the future.


End file.
